


Dogs

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Can also be found on my writing Tumblr, here:http://sparemyocs.tumblr.com/post/162607710111/dogs





	Dogs

“I know it isn’t my place to criticize, but…” Anders turned slowly, more than a little hesitant as to how Hawke would react to his pressing, “are you sure about Fenris? He seems less a man to me than a wild dog.”  
Then that smirk pulled over Hawke’s face: the one which always came before he made light of something serious.  
“Well, they don’t call us Fereldens ‘dog lords’ for nothing, now do they? I suppose 'dog fucker’ would be more accurate in this case however.”  
Isabela just about died, arms around her waist and bent over from laughing. Varric looked more than a little amused himself, but seemed to have more composure.  
“But honestly, you just don’t know him very well, with how you two bicker.”  
“I know him as well as I’m ever likely too.”  
“I guess if you two were ever going to relax about each other, it would be before the 'half a decade’ mark.”  
“Hawke, he has left one bad experience color his whole world. Surely you would want someone more open-minded?”  
This succeeded in making Hawke scowl. “Oh, half a lifetime is 'one experience’ now is it? The pot may be calling the kettle black, Anders.”  
The man sighed, shaking his head, “Never mind Hawke. You clearly aren’t open to my opinions.”  
“Aw,” Isabela taunted, “the kitty is sad Hawke is a dog person!”  
Anders did his best to ignore the snickering behind him. These 'cats & dogs’ comparisons weren’t going to stop any time soon, he imagined.

 

Perhaps the most offensive side effect, in Anders opinion, was that Fenris wound up hearing about the exchange. He couldn’t help but wonder if Isabela told Fenris about it for the express purpose of drumming up drama.

 

The elf came in quietly. Enough so that Anders jumped when he spoke. It was freakish, how capable he was of sneaking around. It wasn’t a skill he normally attributed to the brute. “It astounds me, how shallow you are.”  
Anders would, could hardly deny his undignified yelp. “What!? When did you-? What are you talking about?”  
“You pester and bully Hawke with your thoughts and problems, insult and argue with him, but I am the questionable one for him to associate with?” Fenris stayed back, his voice calmer than usual for the topic. He even backed up when Anders crossed the room to speak with him.  
The mage didn’t notice, his emotions getting the better of him. “I’m sure we would get along fine if it wasn’t for you! At least I don’t hate everything he is!”  
“I do not hate him.” Fenris straightened up under Anders’ scrutiny.  
“He’s a mage. You hate mages.”  
“Hawke is different. Which seems to frustrate you.”  
“Of course it does! He must be trying to appease you! Or worse, he genuinely believes you! Imagine what you must make him think about himself.”  
“Hawke is wise enough that he doesn’t need me to tell him that he’s dangerous.”  
“Hawke is a good mage!”  
“Hawke is a good man. Do you see him as anything but a mage?”  
“How can I see him as anything but what he is?”  
Fenris smirked, “Perhaps you should ask him. He is remarkably good at looking past the fact that you are an abomination.”  
Anders felt himself growl in frustration, “Justice is not a demon!”  
“And yet you worry to Hawke about what your anger is doing to it. But your fate was sealed long before you realized what you have. What you ought to have known from the beginning.”  
Anders paused a moment, “He… told you about that?”  
“And Varric. He is concerned for you; along with whatever poor fools are near you when this comes to a head.”  
The mage fell silent. “Well, he doesn’t need to worry.”  
“I beg to differ, but you believe me ignorant, so I will not trouble you any longer.” Fenris turned and left, not awaiting Anders response.

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on my writing Tumblr, here:  
> http://sparemyocs.tumblr.com/post/162607710111/dogs


End file.
